


Do you like the color of the sky?

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, M/M, musings, the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Morty saw the world differently then everyone else. That includes the choas that is Rick Sanchez.





	Do you like the color of the sky?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so i hope yall like it :)

Morty smith used to have a lot of time to think, contemplate things in his daily life. He would sit for hours staring at a wall or the sky wondering about everything and nothing at the same time. He couldn't explain the sort of peace he felt in those moments the way his breathing slowed and his skin gently tingled from being still for so long. It was in those moments that morty was truly happy. It was those moments that made morty dumb..  
While he could focus on his thoughts just fine that meant he had a hard time focusing on the real world missing out on important classroom notes and had slow responses to conversations with his friends and family. He knew his parents thought he was slow because he had a hard time grasping on to reality it just didn't interest him. That was till rick showed up.  
It was a rainy july day uncommon for that time of year the rough rain mixing with the overbearing heat creating a oppressing storm. When the doorbell rang morty had been heading from the kitchen with a soda in hand so he strolled over to the door opening it. Normally the rain would have dragged his attention from whoever had decided to visit his eyes staring blankly past at the raging storm but for whatever reason that's not what happened that day. Before morty was a tall blue haired man not a drop of water touching him or soaking through his white oh so white lab coat. The air around this man seemed to repeal the rain drops. But even that isn't what heald morty's attention it was the man's face the way it looked at morty with a sort of ownership like he knew who morty was and how he worked before he even opened his mouth in question. "Dad!?" Beth pushed past her fascinated son to throw her arms around the stranger. while he hugged his mom his steely blue eyes stayed fixated on morty "i'm sorry it took me so long to come back sweetheart" the man smiled wickedly at morty who knew in that moment that for some reason that smile could destroy worlds. Worlds like the one morty's mind lived in.  
Morty wanted to say that rick was what healed his major flaws. He wanted to say that the chaos that followed in rick's wake was what morty needed. He needed to be forced to pay attention to every thing. But that all would be a lie if anything ricks presence destroyed morty more. He was obsessed the only reason morty became more aware of everything and all the chaos was because the chaos was rick and rick was chaos. It hypnotized morty in ways nothing else did. Everything became rick from sticky syrup on round pancakes to the sky, especially the sky. When rick would leave to space for long periods of time morty would lay down in the soft grass and stare at The sky as much as he could till rick would return. The sky was the thing most like rick. When people thought about it they would think of it as a simple thing. But The sky was not a simple thing to morty just like rick. Everyone saw a genius, a selfish drunk, and a scientist. But that was like rick's day time sky. The image that most people see in their minds when asked to think about the sky. Rick also had a sunset side to him. His love for his family especially morty. The way rick genuinely loved his daughter never forgetting to leave a small birthday present out for her on the dimly lit kitchen counter below her wine cabinet every year. It was normally some kind of space gem worth more than anyone on earth could imagine. Some glowed while others sparkled causing the wine cabinet where she kept them displayed behind bottles to have a space like quality to it. And the way rick would cover morty up with a blanket when hed start to fall asleep while they watched tv together. Morty heavy eyed slumped against rick burrowed deep in the warm blanket. Morty wasn't focused on the tv he was breathing in the heavy air. Inhaling rick. sweet chemicals and bitter booze and a unidentifiable spice that wafted together to make a smell so uniquely rick. The smell made morty's head fuzzy and warm almost as if he was drunk just off of the smell alone. Morty was also focused on rick's body pressed against his  
His white coat scratchy and hot against morty's skin setting his veins on fire. It was also in the way that when rick would make morty work on a gadget with him and morty started getting flustered he would lean in close to morty and whisper the steps in morty's ears his voice low and hypnotic. His mouth stretched into that smile that destroyed morty's world. Those where the side of rick that morty saw as being his sun set beautiful in its swirling colors and hues. Ricks night sky was his dark moments and secrets he kept from everyone but the opening of his flask. Those where the moments that morty would come into the garage only to find rick slumped over in a chair alcohol staining the air with its intense odor. Or when he would grab morty's arms after a near death experience his boney fingers digging uncomfortably into morty's flesh. He would shake him screaming at him about how stupid he was and rant on about how morty was going to get the both of them killed. Ricks night sky fascinated morty the most because in all the darkness the stars still twinkled . The dark showed that rick was not the fucked up god he claimed to be, but a human who had fears and failures. Then finally there was rick's morning skies. The bright blue and shiny clearness of ricks pure happiness morty felt like he was one of the only people that really got to see rick like that. The way ricks smile would light up the room like the burning sun illuminating everything inside morty in the most brilliant way. Sometimes he would pick up morty clear off the ground and swing him around excitedly talking about whatever had made him happy. Or he would laugh deep and long letting morty get lost in the sweet sound.  
Rick was more like the sky then anything else in morty's life. The sky would never leave morty no matter where he went on the planet he would never escape the endless sky. Just like how rick would never leave morty. Rick and morty 100 years forever.  
"What you thinking about morty?"  
Rick had laid next to morty on the now damp grass and was gazing up at the night sky with morty his arms folded behind his head. Morty turned to look at him trying to find the resolve to do what he had wanted to do for years now. He loved rick. He wanted to to be with rick for ever. So without saying anything morty sat up and placed a gentle kiss on rick's lips. Ignoring his surprised gasp morty settled back down grabbing rick's hand in his own. "Rick...do you like the color of the sky?"

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope yall enjoyed. Im thinking about maybe doing a story based off this stories morty with him being yandere/possessive not sure yet lol


End file.
